Being a good kid has its rewards
by Its-all-the-way
Summary: AU in which Yura is very scared of hospitals and certain black haired helps him overcome his trauma! Drabble-like or one-shot of some sort.


Okay, so this is like a headcanon? or something like that, in which Yura has a trauma with hospitals. I hope you enjoy it. Every review is well-recieved! The amazing cover of this one-shot belongs to esseined! English is not my first language so, I appologize if there's any gramatical mistake! Enjoy!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Being a good kid has its rewards**

-"Man, I'm so tired."-said Yurio, he was practicing for more than 4 and a half hours and his stamina wasn't that good. At least, not as good as Katsudon's, he knew it more than anyone. It was basically one of the reasons he was training so hard, to be able to hold the ice skating training longer. He got better with that though, as the years passed but still, he wanted to get better.

-"It's normal. You've been putting up with this training over a week now."-Mila was very observant(apart of the fact she was proud of him being so perseverant, as ever)

-"Yuratchka, don't forget your appointment today."-Yakov was very serious, he knew the little problem Yurio had with the hospitals and didn't trust him to go by himself over there.

-"Would you stop worrying so much? I'm going, I'm 18 already"- Yurio thought, at least. He really knew he could do it and didn't need anyone to remind him about his little problem. He would prove them. Even Yuuri and Victor volunteered once they heard Yakov wasn't going to be able to go with Yurio to his appointment.

Since Victor and Yuuri got married, half a year ago, they were treating him more and more like his son. So annoying.

To tell the truth, Otabek was going to go with him. Nobody knew this of course, they would just tease him. They were going to meet at the hospital at 5 p.m. Otabek was in Russia due to some special training he was receiving(and didn't want to tell Yurio). Anyway, he just got here some days ago so he would have time to make him spill it out. He was kind of nervous, firstly because of the fact he was going to go to the doctor because yes, he still had a trauma with it. And secondly because he didn't want Otabek to see him as a scaredy cat. He was going to be tough. That was it.

His relationship with Otabek was growing interestingly over the past year, they were going slow but sure 'bout what they both wanted. Or so Yurio thought.

It was 5:10 p.m. and Yurio was beginning to grow a little impatient but at the same time he didn't want to enter there in the first place, so.

-"Ah Yura!"- Otabek was coming running towards him, a little red because of all the running, he supposed.

-"Beka, you're here!"- Yurio didn't know how to say 'hi' to him. So he did nothing. He was such a coward sometimes.

Otabek was standing there with his usual leather jacket and some jeans. Looking as hot as ever. Damn.

Yurio was wearing his tipical red hood and some sweats.

-"Sorry about the delay! I had some last minute training to do, but it's fine now."- Yurio's curiosity grew wider but he was a little more concerned about the hospital thing so, he just let it pass.

They entered to the hospital as Yurio was beginning to feel a little anxious. He started fidgeting. Otabek noticed, even though Yurio was trying very hard to hide it.

They reached the doctor's office and were outside, waiting for the nurse to tell him it was okay to enter. They sat on some chairs close to the door.

-"Hey, are you okay?"-Otabek really sounded concerned and it made Yurio feel just a little better.

-"Yeah!"- That sounded a little unrealistic, but whatever.

Otabek watched him with suspicious eyes and after some seconds, which seemed like hours to Yurio, he stopped.

Yurio, in his mind, thanked him. He then felt some warmth in his hand.

Otabek's hand was on top of his. He, although, was facing the other way with his other hand in his chin. Trying to hide his embarrassment, Yurio concluded.

The whole situation seemed a little funny to Yurio so he laughed, to himself anyway. He didn't want to ruin the situation. He also, felt his face a little hot. Damn his Beka.

He looked the other way and put his hood on. After all, Yurio didn't want anyone to see him like this.

They stayed like this for some time when the nurse told Yurio he could enter to the doctor's office. It was time.

-"Okay, I guess I'm leaving."- said Yurio feeling very very stressed with the whole situation. And scared.

-"Yeah, good luck with that."- Yurio let Otabek's hand go and stood up.

-"..."

-"..."

-"...Beka."

-"Yes, Yura?"

-"Get me out of here."- with that said Yurio started a race to the exit. Or so he tried, but Otabek didn't let him.

-"Yura, come on! You can do it, nothing bad's gonna happen!"- Otabek was trying really hard to help Yurio but he could see it was not gonna be an easy task.

-"NONONO Beka, you don't know! I'm scared to go there!"- Yurio tried to get off his grip but Otabek was hugging him in a way he could not escape. Sure, he was gentle but firm enough to not let him escape.

-"Yeah, I noticed."- Otabek wasn't very surprised, he read some rumors about Yurio being scared of hospitals in the internet some time ago so. He knew.

-"Then please, please, please, please, don't let me go in there!"- Yurio was looking at him with some puppy eyes he had never saw him do in all the entire time they knew each other. He looked so desperate to get out from there. And oh! Otabek just wanted to leave so it won't make his Yura suffer. But he had to be strong. For the both of them.

-"Yura look, I know how you feel, I had the same feeling when I was a kid, but I overcame it. I had to. Going to the hospital was and is a very important task."- Otabek was looking at Yurio in the eye, Yurio was really scared. He could see that.

-"But its so hard!"- they were facing each other and it was getting more and more difficult for Otabek to fight the urge to just leave this place with him and forget about the whole situation. But that wasn't fair. Or good.

-"I know."- Otabek seemed to be thinking when his face finally lighted up.

-"Yura, do you like ice cream?"- Yurio was shocked for a second, where did that came from anyway?

-"Yeah."

-"Then what do you say after this we go eat some?"- Otabek remembered that during his childhood they promised him ice cream if he behaved well in the doctor. It worked with him.

-"Come on Beka! I'm not a little kid or something, for God's sake!"- and he was right, it was not gonna work like that, he didn't like ice cream that much."

-"Yura."

-"Yeah?"

-"Do you like me?"-Otabek was very serious. And Yurio didn't know why.

-"Wha- Why? Yes, I mean. I like you but, in what sense? You know I-"-Fuck. It was so hard trying to tell he was thinking. And what he was feeling.

-"I know..."- he knew very well what Yurio felt for him. It made him really happy. But this was not the moment.

-"...Just, if you like me that much, would you do it for me?"-Fuck. That was evil. This moron.

-"But-"-Yurio couldn't finish, Otabek didn't let him.

-"Yura, trust me, nothing bad is gonna happen. I can even go with you. If you want, of course."

-"..."

Otabek really hoped it worked, he was short on ideas and really wanted to help him with the whole situation.

-"...Okay."-It worked. Fuck. Otabek felt so happy he hugged him.

-"Ahh."-Yurio was blushing a little but returned the hug.

-"But, you owe me big time, you heard?"- He really did. What Yurio was about to do wasn't an easy task and deserved even a little of consideration from Otabek's part.

-"Of course."- Otabek was smiling and they were still in each other's arms.

Yurio gave him a peck in the lips and told him to wait for him.

Otabek was waiting outside the doctor's office. Fuck it. Even he was nervous with this whole situation. Then he saw the door open and a very calm Yurio with a lollipop in his mouth. Everything was fine.

-"Hey."

-"Hey, how did it go?"

-"Everything was... Fine. He did even give me a lollipop."

-"Yeah, I'm glad."- There was that smile again. Otabek was gonna be the death of him someday.

-"..."

-"Remember when I said you owed me big time? Well, you do. And you're gonna have to pay me. Now."- he took Otabek's hand and walked out of the hospital having a feeling that the peck on the lips he gave him that day was not gonna be the only one.


End file.
